The death of Aloïs Trancy
by Cupalien
Summary: Nous plongeons dans le passé rapide amoureux d'Aloïs Trancy. Première rencontre avec Ciel Phantomhive, première fois, premier amour, premier coeur brisé. -Pardonnez mes joyeuses fautes d'orthographe, gomen, gomen, gomen.-


**Titre:** The Death of Aloïs Trancy

**Genre:** Romance/Drama - Yaoi (HommexHomme)

**Rating :** M

**Couples:** Aloïs Trancy - Ciel Phantomhive.

**Disclaimer:** Bah ... Malheureusement rien est à moi. Tout les droits sont réservé à Yana Toboso et à une de mes amies (oui, cette fanfic' à été créé grâce à une amie.)

**Note de l'auteur: **T^T Pardon, mais, le problème, c'est qu'une insomniaque dépressive yaoïste à 4h - 6h du matin encore réveillé aime écrire des choses totalement blasante, déprimante et bourré de magnifique fautes. Si je vous ai fait pleurer, je suis en même temps heureuse et confuse. Alors ne me juger pas sur mes grooooosses erreurs, mon Français ... Est très, très, très approximatif et je fais beaucoup de répétition quelque fois. Bonne lecture toute de même !

* * *

><p>Ciel regardait le vide, les yeux neutre, son cache quasi détaché. Un Shinigami à côté, souriant un peu, deux âmes en 10min, record. Bref. Il attend, juste, que Ciel se décide à plonger. Mais revenons avant, longtemps avant. L'un des premiers bals de Ciel en tant que Comte et héritier des Phantomhive. Bal organisé par Aloïs Trancy, lui aussi fraîchement comte. Jeune ? Et bien … L'un à 12 ans et l'autre 13. Oui, jeune, et pourtant mature. Très. Aloïs n'a pas encore été convaincu par son majordome que Sebastian à tuer son petit frère. Alors il n'en veut pas à Ciel. Il ne veut pas le tuer. Tout se passe bien, d'ailleurs. Le bal se déroule sans encombre. Bal costumé j'entends. Aloïs en Hannah et Ciel en chaton noir mais pourtant bien habillé. La soirée bas son plein. Mais il remarque que Ciel ne danse pas avec Lizzy. Souriant doucement, il tente sa chance, tapote doucement l'épaule du jeune comte, sans perdre son air angélique et doux.<p>

-_Pouvez vous m'accorder cette danse, Comte Phantomhive …?_

_-Oh …_ Sourit-il _Mais avec joie Comte Trancy._

Ils se mirent alors à danser, tranquillement, merveilleusement bien, doucement, après quelque minutes, Aloïs se colla légèrement plus contre lui et demanda dans un doux souffle.

_-Dites … Pourquoi ne dansez-vous donc pas avec votre fiancé ?_

_-Ah … Elle m'énervait tellement avec tout ses gémissements de dinde exciter à hurler «**Kawaii**» à tout bout de chant. Pourquoi donc ?_

_-Oh … Juste … Pour savoir. _

Ciel à la fin alla faire tapisserie. On demanda plein de fois Aloïs pour danser. Des hommes plus ou moins âgé. Il fut frustré d'ailleurs, de voir ces pervers toucher ainsi le blondinet qui lui avait l'habitude d'être traité ainsi par des hommes. Il s'approche lentement, dédaigneux, tranchant, l'attrape et l'attire dans un coin.

_-Cela ne vous dérange pas de donner vos service luxurieux à n'importe quel type ?_

_-Mais … Je ne donne pas mes services voyons …_

_-Et vous mentez en plus ? Tss. Vous êtes répugnant._

Aloïs choqué et meurtri dans son fort intérieur se met à sangloter et court vers sa chambre discrètement. Par la suite Claude dit au revoir à tout les invités à la fin de la soiré. Ciel est le tout dernier à sortir. Il lui lance un regard noir et prend lentement la lettre que Sebastian lui tendait. On va pas expliquer ce qu'il y a entre ces deux là, se serai beaucoup trop long et compliqué. Ciel est un peu triste et se trouve dur, trop avec le pauvre blond. Lui est entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, dans sa chambre, enfermé, pendant des heures et des jours. Enfin, il se lève et envoie une petite lettre à Ciel, l'invitant à venir. Ce qu'il fait, on passe la visite du manoir et la journée. Le soir, Ciel est dans la chambre la plus belle du petit château. Il dort mal. Aloïs lui pas du tout. Il se lève, doucement, pour trouver Ciel, toque à sa porte. Il lui ouvre, et le blondinet lui sourit doucement.

_-Vous non plus n'arrivez pas à dormir …? Cela me rassure un peu …_

_-A...Ah …_

_-Puis-je me balader avec vous …?_

_-Hm … N...Non … Je préfère continuer mes tentatives pour dormir …_

Aloïs est un peu déçu et baisse tristement les yeux, il reprend pourtant la face et sourit, fermant la porte. Mais au milieu du chemin, il à un mini malaise et tombe comme une plume au sol. Ciel est quelque peu inquiet et va voir. En tombant sur Aloïs inconscient à terre il commence à trembler et tombe à ses côtés, à genoux, en essayant de le réveillé, avant de sangloter, comme un gamin, ce qu'il est …

_-Se...Sebastian ! C...Claude !_

Super Claude arrive, soigne le blondinet et celui-ci se réveille alors. Ciel se calme et soupir de soulagement, Aloïs presque attendrit vient se coller contre lui et lécher le lobe de son oreille en effleurant son dos.

_-Ciel … Mes … ''services'' vous sont exclusivement réservé … Pour toujours …_

Doucement, il commence à se frotter contre son membre, déjà en érection visiblement. Il ferme un œil et gémit contre la chaleur et la dureté de celui-ci. Il intensifie tout doucement en le regardant dans les yeux, avant de lui voler un long baiser, tendre, passionné, sensuelle, langoureux. Baiser normalement destiné à Claude et uniquement à lui. Il s'arrête doucement, et observe les joues pourpre de Ciel en enfouissant sa tête contre son cou et en le caressant lentement, gémissant faiblement, se frottant, encore, contre son torse cette fois.

_-Ciel … Dites mon prénom … Et touchez moi .._

_-Q...Quoi ?_

_-Je vous en pris … Ciel …_

Le brun devint alors pivoine et ferma les yeux en posant une main contre le petit membre d'Aloïs qui était en un sens adorable. Il se mit à le caresser maladroitement, ne sachant que faire … Étrange tout de même à son âge.

_-A...A...Aloïs …_

_-Plus fort … Lui intima-t-il en mordillant son oreille, haletant._

_-Aloïs …_

_-Encore …_

_-Aloïs … _

Et sa caresse se fit plus intense, plus affirmé, plus agréable. Aloïs était au bord de la jouissance déjà, la tête en arrière, soupirant de bonheur. Enlevant lentement sa main et repoussant celle de Ciel, il enleva la chemise de nuit du petit brun, se pencha au dessus de son organe et se lécha les lèvres, un sourire presque malsain se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il le prit, lentement, très lentement en bouche, avant de l'entrer entier. Et il commença à le sucer, le lécher, le titiller, s'amuser avec sa langue, sa bouche. Sans perdre son joli sourire (ou pas) il s'arrêta et leva ses yeux couleur glacier face au borgne essoufflé et rouge. Il réclamait une récompense. Ciel devint d'autant plus rouge, et posa lentement sa main sur les cheveux du blond en les caressant. Et Aloïs reprit plus ardemment. Du liquide blanc qu'il aimait tant sortit enfin. Il avala tout, lui aussi était venu. Il soupira de bonheur en se redressant et alla se caler contre lui.

_-Je vous aime Ciel …_

_-Je vous aime aussi Aloïs …_

Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla, Aloïs à ses côtés dans son lit deux places. Il était bien coller contre son torse, tranquille, mode gros câlin comme dans les séries pour enfants. Il sursaute, ne sait pas pourquoi il est là. Temps de réflexion et il se transforme en tomate. Le repoussant d'un coup en le faisant même tomber du lit il tremble en secouant la tête. Le blond lui, par terre, bouge un peu et se réveille en regardant longuement le parquet, avant de se redresser, nu, excitant.

_-Ciel ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez froid …?_

_-N...Non ! Non non non non non ! Tout va parfaitement bien sortez de ma chambre !_

_-Mais … Cie..._

_-Et ne m'appelez plus par mon prénom ! Sale pervers !_

_-... Bien, Comte Phantomhive …_

Il se tourna doucement, enfila sa chemise de nuit, silencieux, tremblant, et sortit. Passons, 2 ans plus tard ? Aloïs est toujours aussi joyeux, court souvent et va voir Ciel tout les jours. Lui est froid. Il refoule tout ses sentiments, commence même à les haïr. Un jour il explose et frappe de façon … Violente Aloïs. Le blondinet est envoyé à l'autre bout d'une pièce, contre un mur. Il est surpris, choqué, tremblant. Il a compris. Ce qui est totalement faux mais que Ciel veut faire penser. Il se lève lentement en souriant toujours, passant à côté de lui il verse une simple larme, douce, meurtrière. Un an plus tard, il a arrêté de sortir quasiment, et depuis quelque mois ne vient plus voir Ciel. Il s'entraîne, chez lui, silencieux, à sourire. Rien n'y fait, il n'y arrive pas pas. Il tombe à genoux en tremblant. Son cœur est en miette, il n'en peut plus de cette froideur, de cette cruauté, alors il se blinde, maintenant il est froid, calme, posé, sans émotion extérieur. Il observe sa fenêtre et sort en ville. Un des premières fois d'ailleurs. Il marche, lent, fier, assuré. Il passe à côté du brun sans faire attention, normalement il lui aurai sauter au cou en riant et en criant un surnom idiot. Pas là, il fait comme ci … Comme ci il passait à côté d'un pur inconnu. Bref. Ciel envoi à Aloïs des lettres, une fois par semaine, une invitation à venir en son manoir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils ne vient jamais. Mais un jour, un vendredi de pleine lune, ou le lien des deux pactisant et le plus fort, il y va. Il arrive, calme. Comme dans la rue, logiquement face à Ciel il aurait affiché son plus beau sourire et lui aurai sauter au visage en lui faisant un énorme câlin. Non. Il reste bien droit, froid, de marbre même.

_-Pourquoi m'avez vous invité, Comte Phantomhive ?_

Il le regarde. Les nuits sans sommeil, pleines de larmes et de haine envers lui-même se lisent sur son visage. La douleur de ne pas pouvoir exprimer son amour resplendit sur ses traits. Son corps est entièrement dédié à lui ... Mais pas ses mots.

-_Profiter un peu de cette présence qui m'est de plus en plus rare au point que vous m'ignoriez …_

Le blondinet, lentement, se détourne.

_-Si ce n'est que pour ça alors je n'ai rien à faire ici. Pardonnez moi. _

Des mois après, Aloïs est couché dans son lit, silencieux, ses cheveux sont presque gris, son teint blafard, ses yeux très clair, mais pourtant il à toujours un air jeune et enfantin sur le visage. Il observe sa fenêtre. Il a dit à Claude qu'a partir de ce jour, il n'avait plus à s'occuper de lui. Son heure était venu, il ne le savait que trop. Il attendait juste que la mort vienne à lui. Ciel s'inquiète de ne plus le voir ... Il arrive en courant au manoir Trancy. Lui ... Il est pâle, livide, et à moitié débraillé, pour avoir repoussé Sebastian et tenté de s'habiller seul. Il entre dans la chambre d'Aloïs ... Inquiet, si anxieux de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles ... Il tourne son visage face à lui et sourit, rare, très rare et si précieux de le voir sourire maintenant.

_-Ah … Ciel... Comte._

Il tourne alors encore son visage vers la fenêtre.

_-Pourquoi vous êtes vous donnez la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour voir un pauvre gamin mourant ...?_

Il se pose à genoux à son chevet, des larmes coulant, et il serre sa main d'une force presque insensible tant elle est faible ...

_-Aloïs ... Pardonne moi ... _

Première fois qu'il l'appellera par son prénom ... Il n'est plus surpris de rien, ne serre pas sa main en retour, rit juste, avec une tristesse accablante.

_-Pourquoi vous excusez vous voyons ? Ce n'est pas de votre faute si je suis au bord de la mort, Comte._

Il ne le regarde toujours pas, silencieux de nouveau, son sourire perdu dans le lointain …

_-Si ... _

Il soupire et retient ses larmes, le plus qu'il peut.

_-Recherchant à vous éviter ... A éviter ... Des sentiments, je vous ai brisé... Brisé et jamais plus vous ne fûtes le même ... Ma faute._

Il sourit, encore, avec une douceur inhumaine. Il tourne son visage vers lui et caresse délicatement ses cheveux, comme un fantôme.

_-Je t'aime, Cielou ... Depuis le tout premier bal ... Depuis que je t'ai vu ... Même si tu ne semblais pas ressentir grand chose à mon égard ... _

Doucement, il laisse tomber sa main en fermant les yeux.

_-Je me sens si faible ... Je vais peut-être partir maintenant ... Se sera une si belle fin ... Mourir à côté de toi, Ciel ... Se serai ... Si agréable .._

Il se met à pleurer, des gouttes de cristal qui roulent sur ses joues, brûlantes et froides, tâchent le drap ... Des gouttes de sentiment, qu'il en est venu à haïr. Sa voix est brisée, et il appelle ...

_-Sebastian ... Sebastian viens ici ! _

Mais rien ... Rien ne vient ni ne viendra. Il continue de lâcher ses pleurs, et murmure.

_-Je t'ai aimé aussi Aloïs ... Bien sot ai-je été de ne pas te le dire ... Ne meure ... Pas ... Pas toi .._

Il respire doucement, calmement, faiblement, trop peut-être ?

_-Je vais retrouver Lucas ... Il m'attend ... J'ai été heureux ... De t'avoir aimé et d'avoir été le rival de ta fiancée, Ciel ... Tu me manqueras beaucoup ..._

Il est optimiste. Il pense en plus qu'il va se casser au paradis. Il se fera un peu bouffer mais bon. Bref. Il sursaute à la vu d'un Shinigami et rit

_-La partie est enfin terminé pour moi, Cielou ..._

Doucement, il prend l'une de ses mains et l'embrasse. Oh, une faux dans le ventre et un sourire doux. La vie défile devant les yeux du petit blond 16 ans de souffrance, c'est long. Surtout quand t'as Ciel a coté qui affirme bien son coté '_je suis un gamin fragile même si je l'ai pas été depuis mes huit ans'_ et qui pleure en regardant l'autre abruti de Eric -oui c'est Eric- regarder la lanterne de Aloïs ... Alors il fait simple ... T'as une belle fleur de plus dans le jardin Trancy ... Elle a poussé depuis le haut du balcon, et un cache-œil en recouvre une partie du centre.

End~.


End file.
